Talk:POCALOID/@comment-95.67.106.110-20130503113419/@comment-53539-20130504134958
On the contray, there 0% issues with people owning both legal and legit. By law you are allwed to have backup copies of things you own so long as they are for personnel use only. Kentai-P is someone who has bee known to use both a legal and illegal version. However, the trolls don't care, its a enemy of the fandom. Though honestly, we get trolls even with the legal version, therefore even the legal owners have a common enemy with the illegal users alike. For example, EVERY TIME a new english vocaloid comes out "that guy" a user on Vocaloidism posts the same anti-engloid stuff (its become boring and we've made him look stupid countless times already). Either way, fans don't have a duty to patrol their "fandom", they have only a duty to encourage good behavior, respect... But they must accept they can't enforce it agreed? When people try and force things upon others, it makes the entire fandom look bad because it causes in-fandom fighting. Back more onto the legal side, the only saddness here is things tend to be black and white in regards to bad stuff. If a person owns no legal version of vocaloid, then by law, they should not be using illegal vocaloid -end of story-. Even some of us editors here can understand compassionate reasons for it, but alas, we are only able to say so much in this direction. Personnally, my goal at this wikia has been from the start just to focus on vocaloids get noticed... People know the popular 8 vocaloids, but the others... So long as a illegal person hides their behaviour, I care not and we can link to their videos. Its a form of promoting certain vocaloids one way or another... As far as the wikia is concerned itself, if we know not their using illegal vocaloids, we're none the wiser; and its NOT our job to point fingers of accusations either. what does concern me is when the illegal users want to fight with the legal users, as the impression I was getting about this. The guys using illegal software MUST acknowledge there are parts of the fandom which talk is restricted. the wikia is one, Vocaloid Otaku forums is another because they support the studios PowerFX and Zero-G and MUST remain neutral to the idea at all times. Its just how things go and there is nothing VO or this wikia can do to change our communities stances. So fighting between legal and illegal users is a little pointless... Which the op pretty much leaves an impression. Even if we could be more open here at the wikia ourselves, we want to look good for the sakes of the studios and support them. So we're clamped into a position of "yes buy vocaloids it supports the studios!". This is just the way things go... Its best both sides learn to live wth each other and respect each others' turfs and accept things are what they are. I've been on the net for over 13 years and know by now the way of the web... :-/